Butterfly Nebula
by Bamba
Summary: A continuation to Breaking Dawn (book), takes place 7 months later. There will be some minor technical changes which I will point out. several POVs. "...As we reached the front of the house I could hear the low "hush… hush…." that Rosalie chanted in the living room, an echo to Nessie's tired and desperate sobs."
1. Chapter 1: ROUTINE

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Routine**

It's been seven months since I retained my happiness. Every day was blissful. Nessie's first birthday was days away, she already looked like the most beautiful smallest 5 years old that ever existed. It was so easy being happy now; I couldn't completely wrap my mind around it, knowing that this was my life now and forever. I must have done something right in my human life to deserving all this joy.

It was a nice Saturday of autumn in Forks, the sun shone weakly in the middle of the sky, covered in thin white clouds almost entirely. The trees wore a lovely shade of yellow, red and orange. Nessie and I went about our routine for the day, driving over to visit Charlie. This time Alice had joined us as well, taking Edward's place.

It was much easier seeing Charlie now, my eyes have lost every trace of crimson, taking shades of gold, as the rest of the Cullens. At first Charlie was surprised to see my new eyes, after I decided it was time to lose the contacts. I could see a bit of horror, but then he pulled his need-know-only grimace, and dropped it. He made things a lot easier for me, and I was grateful for that.

As we pulled in front of my old house, I could see Charlie averting the curtain, peeking momentarily through the window. Nessie saw that too, and she smiled hugely in Alice's arms at the passenger's seat, excited to see her grandfather obviously eager to their usual meeting. I could hear a low chuckle from inside the house.

We got out of the car, as we closed the doors the heavy steps from inside were pacing quickly to the door, swinging in open.

"Alice," Charlie said, grinning at her. "What a nice surprise to see you here." He was delighted to see her, I predicted that much. Even though the situation was rather strange for him this past year, he still adored her very openly.

"Hi Charlie!" she chimed, flashing a stunning smile.

Alice bent over to place Nessie on the ground so the little one could run over to her grandpa's arms. He scooped her up kissed her cheek. She threw her hand around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked just as much as ecstatic as she was to see her again.

"Hey there, pretty baby. I missed you." He almost crooned. She raised her head and answered with a dazzling smile, decorated with two adorable dimples. Renesmee was still not talking much around Charlie, even though she already seemed the appropriate age to talk for a while and Charlie already made peace with the fact she was no normal child. Her way of communication made it almost unnecessary to speak aloud most of the time, and she preferred _her_ way.

"How are you doing Bells? Where's Edward?" he asked, his voice was a bit concerned. Edward rarely skipped those Saturday visits to Forks. I couldn't be happier, the way Charlie actually came to _like_ Edward completely. Seeing Edward's face so obvious in his lovely little grandchild whom he loved so much probably had something to do with that.

"Everything is fine, dad. He went hiking with Jasper." I answered him with a casual smile as I walked alongside Alice towards the living room. He made his usual face of need-know-only. "Where's Sue?"

"Down at La Push, she'll be here by dinner."

I was very pleased with the way Sue took care of Charlie, he also seemed to be looking happier with her around. I couldn't ask for more.

Alice danced her way to the sofa, sitting next to Charlie. I followed and sat in the armchair. Charlie was investigating Alice, what was she doing these days, how was Jasper. Alice answered each of his questions and looked like she was having fun. I looked absent mindedly at the TV. As always, there was some game on. As I listened to the light conversation I tried to think of Nessie's upcoming birthday, what would be the best way to celebrate it.

There was the possibility of making a big production out of it, invite the friends she made a few months ago, when the situation was not so pleasant. She would be thrilled to see the Denalis, maybe even Zafrina will come. But thinking back at the unpleasant time, I realized it might not be appropriate just yet. Tanya's family was still mourning Irina's death.

Maybe a smaller party, with close friends and family, was a better choice. Outside, if the weather allowed it. I should check with Alice. We could invite the packs, though Sam's would probably decline. Seth, Embry and Quil were likely to be happy to join, especially if a BBQ was involved. Leah would pass on that, I was sure. We could also invite Billy and Sue; Ness had already won them both over a long time ago.

Alice will be thrilled to organize the party. She would go out of her way again, of course, but she would be happy. Rose would love to play dress up with Nessie and do her hair. I will probably have very little to do.

Alice snapped her head in my direction, a bit too swift for a human, though Charlie didn't seem to notice. When I saw her glowing smile and wide eyes I realize I had already decided. She was already seeing the preparations. I smiled back at her and a low laugh escaped my lips. She was so easy to please, and it made me happy to be able to do that.

My laughter had been too low for Charlie to hear, but Renesmee heard it clearly. She immediately turned her head in my direction with a questioning, amused look on her marvelous face. I just winked at her, but she didn't seem satisfied with that, but she was mature enough to drop it for now.

"Is there anything special you would like for your birthday, baby?" Charlie caught my attentions as he spoke the words lovingly to Renesmee. What should we get her, indeed? I couldn't think of anything, she had everything she wanted. I would have to talk to Edward about it.

To my surprise, Renesmee nodded enthusiastically. What was there that she wanted and she didn't already have? Why didn't she ask for it already?

"Tell grandpa." He said warmly. Almost smug to point the relation he had to her, she was a part of him. Nessie paused for a fraction of a second and a glowing smile spread slowly across her face.

"Go fishing." She said in her low, soft, soprano voice. Charlie was delighted to hear her voice, she so rarely used it. And it was beautiful. But even more, her actual answer had made Charlie ecstatic. Nessie wanted to go fishing with him, which made sense. Whenever Charlie went fishing her thoughts were always focused on his absence. She was interested in what he was doing without her, and she wanted on it too, apparently.

I chuckled more audibly this time, and Charlie turned his face to look at me. I nodded once, still wearing a smile. It would be nice for Charlie to have some quality time with her; I would never be able to give Charlie a grandson to share his hobbies with, so it pleased me that Nessie was interested in his interests. It makes him happy, and her as well. Maybe Jacob and Billy could join them, make a whole production of the even. There will be nothing to worry about with Jacob there. And it would give Edward and me some extra alone time…

He turned his head back to Nessie. "Then we'll go fishing." He said with a huge smile. I was surprised he was able to speak clearly; he looked like he would burst into millions of brilliant pieces of confetti at any moment.


	2. Chapter 2: REMATCH

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 2: REMATCH**

We spent the rest of the visit discussing the upcoming fishing trip. We set the date to be next Saturday and afterwards Renesmee will stay the night over at Charlie's. Then, when she comes back home, we'll have the party. I offered him to invite Billy and Jacob, Charlie thought it was a good idea. Even he understood that, for some reason, it's impossible to keep Jacob away from Nessie, he would probably join them either way, whether he was invited or not. It took all Edward had to make Jacob stop tagging along with us on Saturdays at Charlie's. We thought it would be healthier for Nessie to have some private time with her grandpa, that didn't understand the reason behind Jacob's devotion. It was probably also good for Jacob to have time for himself, now that he went back to school.

We covered the details; we had to have Nessie at Charlie's next Saturday on 5AM. He offered for her to spend that night as well over at his place, so we won't have to wake up so early to drive her. Of course we didn't sleep, so there would be no waking up. I explained it was no trouble at all and promised to have here there on time. Before we were out the door Charlie already headed to the kitchen's phone to call Billy after he hugged us goodbye.

It was dark outside, already 7PM. Sue will probably be here any minute now. Renesmee ran to the car first, her gentle bronze curls waving mid-thigh length. She opened the passenger's door and climbed quickly inside as we walked after her.

"Make some room for me munchkin!" Alice said from behind her, standing at the open door as I climbed to the driver's seat in Edward's Volvo. Nessie giggled and jumped to my lap, letting Alice inside. Then she went back to the passenger's seat and placed herself in Alice's lap. Alice rested her cheek on top of Nessie's head and wrapped her hands around Nessie's little body as I started the car and backed out of the driveway.

Nessie took the MP3 player her father gave her last Christmas out of her pocket and shoved the earphones in place. She pressed her little finger again and again on the same button until she found what she was looking for. I could hear it; it was Debussy's Maid with the Flaxen Hair, played by Edward. Nessie was very eager when it came to Edward's music. She made him record his version of all her favorite songs so she could store it in her little MP3 player. Alice sang along with the music from the earphones, an octave higher. Nessie leaned her head against Alice's chest and closed her eyes.

When we were reaching the trail in the woods that lead to our house, she was already deep asleep. We parked in the garage and got out of the car, Alice had Renesmee sleeping in her arms. From her earphones I could hear the piece that was playing now; it was Satie's Gymnopdie no.1, also played by Edward.

"So how will the weather be on Sunday?" I asked wryly. She flashed me a knowing smile.

"Perfect for a BBQ!" she chimed in her musical voice, obviously pleased. "It will be so much fun! And the day of Nessie's fishing trip will be even clearer." She added. That was good.

We walked into the house, and Edward was waiting near the door. His eyes were melted honey. Even after all this time I couldn't get used to how beautiful he was. Looking at him made me feel at ease, like the air was too thick to breathe when we were apart. Being away from him, even for a little while, was too hard. The way he looked at me made it seem like we were thinking the same thing.

Edward reached his arms toward Alice, and she passed the sleeping girl into his arms. She then skipped toward the living room to sit on the white sofa next to Jasper, leaning her head to his shoulder.

Edward held Nessie close to his chest, putting one hand in her hair. He ducked his head and pressed his face to her neck, inhaling her scent. He didn't like to be away from her. Nessie took a handful of his pale blue button-down shirt over his chest without opening her eyes; both her little hands clutched the fabric for dear life.

I reached my hand to flutter my finger on his right forearm that supported Nessie's weight, not that he felt that weight. He raised his head from our daughter's neck, wearing the most angelic expression on his face.

"Welcome back. I missed you." He whispered to me, lowering his face so his lips could meet mine half way, as I stretched on my toes. His kiss was just a gentle brush, accompanied by a tender sigh of relief, his eyes never left mine.

"I missed you." I whispered back and closed my eyes as he dropped his left hand from Nessie's hair to caress my cheek. I lifted my hand and pressed it to his, keeping it in place as I tilted my head slightly so that my lips could touch the skin of his palm to kiss it.

"Get a room," Emmett snorted from the bottom of the stairs. Edward chuckled at his remark, not turning to face him, with his hand still pressed to my face.

Emmett was getting more and more frustrated from the consequences of our arm wrestling contests, which he constantly lost. Not being able to joke about our sex life forever seemed to be too high a price for him. Or maybe he couldn't deal with how I was hurting his ego. His grumpiness was getting worse by the minute.

Edward dropped his hand from my face and turned around, walking over to the staircase. "Don't sulk," he said as he playfully punched Emmett's shoulder. He then went straight upstairs before Emmett could return the favor. I could hear to door to Edward's room open, and then there was a low rustle of fabric being shifted.

I walked over to the living room and Emmett followed behind me. I sat on the floor near the white sofa, leaning my head against Alice's knees.

"I want a rematch, now that we're on equal standings." Emmett towered above me, staring down into my dark amber eyes. I could hardly pass as a newborn now, and he obviously counted on that.

I could already feel the change in my strength. It was rather impossible to keep pace with Edward's running now. If a few months ago I could use the strength in my legs to match one stride of mine to three of his, now I couldn't even match one stride of mine to one of his. His legs were much longer.

"No way, Em. You lost, I don't know, like a billion times already. I had enough, get over it." I looked away from his eyes and out the glass wall. There really was no way I was going along with it. I will definitely lose if I did.

This sneaky clown… I knew it was strange he didn't nag me to have a rematch for such a long time. As if he could get over it. Ha. He was waiting for _me_ to get over my newbornness. And Edward must have known what he was thinking, and didn't say a word. He must think this is quite amusing.

"This is not over, little sister." He grunted and went to bother someone else upstairs as Edward joined us in the living room. Edward gave Emmett a pointed look as he passed by him. I concentrated really hard to remove my shield off my mind and screamed in my head.

_Edward Cullen! _I thought, and his head immediately snapped in my direction. This was getting easier with every passing day. Controlling my shield was slowly turning into a second nature. Though turning the shield off was still a bit difficult, and needed some concentration on my behalf.

_How could you not tell me this is where it was going? You are in big trouble, mister._ I thought when I got his full attention. He pulled on a mesmerizing smile and laughed loudly. Alice and Jasper stared at him questioningly from the sofa. He was delighted when I used this way to communicate with him.

Of course the issue was not so much the sex jokes any more, though that could be plenty annoying. To be honest, I just really didn't want to lose to Emmett. My ego was involved, just as much as his. I beat him so many times, and to give up my glory as the strongest Cullen just seemed unbearable.

* * *

* If there was something I could change about Breaking Dawn, it would be the Cullen's relationship with Renesmee. Especially Edward's relationship with her. So i changed it :)


	3. Chapter 3: REMATCH II

Stephenie Meyer owns Teilight.

* * *

**Chapter 3: REMATCH II**

"So Nessie's going fishing next Saturday?" Edward asked as he joined me on the floor, placing his right hand on my knee. I looked away from the glass wall so I could meet his eyes, he was utterly amused.

"Yes! And we'll have her birthday party the day after, a BBQ!" Alice beat me to it, she sounded so excited.

"We will?" Jasper eyed her beside him, raising his eyes from the thick volume in his hands; she flashed him an ecstatic smile.

"Ugh, the dog is coming." Her smile turned to a sour scowl at the same moment a car turned to the woods and on the road that leads to our house. She hated being blind, there was no getting used to this for her. With Jacob in the house she felt twice as blind.

"Be nice, he won't stay for long." Edward chided her. Of course Jacob won't stay for long when Nessie's asleep.

"I'm always on my best behavior." She stuck out her tongue at him. Jasper chuckled at her gesture.

After all the chaos more than half a year ago, when things returned to their calm nature, Jacob's time with Nessie was forced to lessen. Though it was still just as hard for him to be away for her, it was obvious it's impossible to stay with her every second of the day. Now that he was back to school, I refused to allow him to let this situation harm his studies. Lucky for him, the school didn't make him repeat his second year of high school, and he was able to attend the senior year with his friends. Billy was also happy to have him around more. Now that it was peaceful the packs could have rather normal lives.

Nessie missed Jacob when he was away, but she accepted the situation and got used to it quickly. They were spending the evenings together until Nessie went to sleep every day. And on Sundays they usually went hunting and spent the entire day together. Jacob usually brought his school work here and went over it with Nessie, which was awfully interested in whatever he was studying.

We could hear a door being shut, and then light steps started towards the house. Jacob twisted the knob and knocked twice simultaneously.

"Hey Jake." I said as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"What's up, Bells?" he retorted with a genial smile. He looked around for a second, looking for something, or more likely, someone. "Where's Ness?"

"She's sleeping upstairs. I apologize, we should have called, but they just returned not long ago." Edward answered and got up from the floor after giving my knee a light squeeze.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob said, though he looked rather disappointed. Edward patted his shoulder and went to his piano. He sat on the bench and fluttered his fingers expertly over the ivory; I recognized Esme's favorite.

"So I heard we're going fishing next week?" he immediately recovered his good spirit. A Saturday trip means he'll have more time with her. She usually fell asleep earlier on Saturdays compared to any other day, and today was no exception.

"Yes. And Alice is throwing Renesmee a birthday party on Sunday; make sure to invite Billy and the packs, alright? We're having a BBQ."

"BBQ?" he snorted.

"Just pass the message, Jake."

"Fine. I think Sam's pack will politely decline though. We'll make sure their share of food will not go to waste." He promised with a patronizing smile.

"Of course you will…" I breathed with a sigh. For the very least, I could count on Jake to eat an entire herd of cows. We were spending more on food these few months that a human family of four people, all of it for Jake, and occasionally Seth.

He walked over towards us and took Edward's place on the floor beside me. He stretched his incredibly long legs and occupied a considerable part of the large room. He was huge.

"Where are the others?" he asked casually.

"Rose and Emmett are upstairs. Carlisle and Esme, er… I'm not sure actually." I answered while folding my knees together. I rested my chin on top of them and wrapped my arms around my thighs.

"They're still hunting." Jasper filled the hole in the information.

"They'll be here pretty soon though. Esme will be so excited about the party!" Alice added cheerfully.

"Hmm… interesting." Edward said to himself with a chuckle, Alice joined him with her musical laughter. At the same time Emmett reached the bottom of the staircase with Rosalie behind him, his hand in hers. Edward didn't stop playing, moving on to the next piece. This time he played one of my favorites, Debussy's Clair de Lune with his personal touch. Wonderful.

"What is?" Jacob asked.

Edward didn't answer, as it was obvious that in seconds everyone present will know what this was about. It was clearly something that Emmett was thinking right now. And I was positive I also knew what he was thinking as he marched toward me. He dropped Rose's hand to cross his arms on his chest and look menacing. Aw, come on! Rose giggled loudly and went over to sit on jasper's other side, predicting the upcoming situation, observing with too much interest.

"Won't you drop it already? Stop bothering me! I am not having a rematch." I said grimly, in vain hope to end this conversation before it started.

"Oh my…" said Alice after blinking several times. Great, she was already seeing things.

"This again? Haven't heard that for a while." Jacob smirked as he realized all too well where this was going.

"Okay, then forget about it." Emmett answered with a mischievous smile. That actually made it worse. The words were right, but they gave an entirely different feeling.

"Really?" Jasper arched one eyebrow, his tone was very skeptical. I wasn't the only one doubting Emmett's intentions. Giving up just like that was really out of character for him, and he never acted uncharacteristically.

"I don't care. I'm not having this conversation either way."

"Aw, come one Bella. I have a great deal." He ducked to put one hand on top of my head and ruffled my hair, forcing it to cover my face completely.

"don't wanna." I smacked his hand away.

"Don't be such a bad sport. Let's have a little bet."

"No!"

"What kind of bet were you thinking of?" Jacob butted in and questioned Emmett.

"Why are you cooperating with him?" I scolded. As if Em needed any help, he managed to annoy me perfectly fine all by himself.

"It's really an easy one, sis. Just which one of us can go the longest without breaking anything." He had the most annoying teasing expression on his face. He sat down on his knees and poked his finger to my ribs. "Hmm? What do you say?"

"I say I'll break you finger if you won't stop doing that." I smacked his hand again. A wave of laughter came from all directions.

"It's hardly fair for Rose or myself. But knowing the two of you, it won't be much of a challenge." Edward stopped playing and mused over the issue. Rose snorted loudly to his remark. He got up from the bench and walked over to Emmett who straightened up and punched his shoulder.

"Is that a yes?"

"Are you sure, Em? Even though she's young…"

"Edward! You are not having this discussion with him. I won't go along with it." I tried to cut of the issue off before it gained gravitational force of its own. I didn't care what the details were. Of course it had to do with my age, this much I had expected. But still, what did it have to do with Edward or Rose?

"Are you sure, love? It is a good way to solve this problem for good. I think you might have the upper hand." Edward tried to reason with me. He gracefully sank to the floor and reached one hand to my hair, undoing the mess Emmett has inflicted on my hair, removing it from my face and tucking unruly strands behind my ears.

Emmett is offering a bet I am likely to win? There must be more to it. I paused to think for a moment. I can both win and have him off my back forever…

"Let's hear it then." I said, and regretted it immediately. His huge goofy smile made it clear he had me just where he wanted me. I was foolish enough to take the bait.

* * *

I really hope none of who reads this know my fanfic from 4 years ago, I'm taking parts of it and putting it into this new and improved one. if you read the old one, i'm truely sorry for the repetition.


End file.
